King In Waiting
by lickitysplit
Summary: A few months after taking the crown, Edmund uncovers an ancient Narnian tradition that all princes must go through as a rite of passage. This is the story of his journey to learn what it means to be a king.
1. Edmund's Discovery

**Summary:** A few months after taking the crown, Edmund uncovers an ancient Narnian tradition that all princes must go through as a rite of passage. This is the story of his journey to learn what it means to be a king.**  
**

**A/N: **This one's been tapping at the back of my brain for a little while, so I thought that I ought to get it out, despite having decided that I was done with Golden Age fics for a while and was moving on to the other books. I have a small outline for this story with some idea as to where it will go, but I'll continue it as long as people are enjoying and it's working out. So let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter One: Edmund's Discovery**

There was one room at the top of the East Tower that had not been explored, and it was one of the last rooms on Tumnus' list. He did not believe there was anything very important up there, so they had left it to the end, mainly because it was at the top of a long spiraling staircase and no one was particularly thrilled at the thought of climbing it. But the day had arrived for the task, and shortly after breakfast, Edmund and Susan made their way up the tower with Tumnus the Faun, Mrs. Beaver, and Fayina, a Talking Hare who had been assisting Susan with the plans for Cair Paravel. Fayina bounded on ahead as the others trudged up the steps. Edmund counted as they went up, and when they finally reached the heavy wooden door, he announced, "Fifty-seven!"

"No wonder it's covered in dirt!" exclaimed Mrs. Beaver. "Who would want to make that trip every day?" No one answered, for everyone was watching Tumnus and Edmund, who were straining against to door to push it open. Finally, with a loud creak, the door jerked on its hinges, nearly causing the two to fall into a heap. A large cloud of dust billowed out through the door, and after a fit of coughing, they entered the room.

It was much larger than they had expected, and at first very hard to see. But then Mrs. Beaver found the window, and with the sunlight, they were able to see. There was a huge wooden table that ran almost the length of the entire room, and it was piled almost three feet high with scrolls and papers. Along the walls were bookshelves almost to the ceiling, filled with more books and papers. A thick layer of dust covered all. "What a mess," said Mrs. Beaver. "Did you know that this was here?" she asked Tumnus.

The Faun shook his head. "I thought that this room was empty."

"Well, let's see what we have in here," said Edmund, and they started to sift through the piles on the table and look through the bookshelves. It was silent for a few minutes before Tumnus called out, "Look here!" They all crowded around him as he held up an ancient piece of parchment and read, "Loyal Narnian, Doubtless you have come into this tower to find the lost histories of Narnia. I have hidden them here for safekeeping, knowing that Jadis will not look for them here. The White Witch's powers are growing, and as our king assembles the armies for war, I must do my part. I do hope that since you are reading this now, the Witch has been defeated and peace has returned to our land. Yours in Aslan, _Tornas, Chief Historian, _Autumn, 899."

"Eight hundred ninety-nine?" exclaimed Susan. "This letter is over a hundred years old!"

Tumnus' eyes were wide. "This is amazing! Tornas is one of the most famous of us Fauns. He put together a complete history of Narnia, dating back to the day Aslan gave Speech to the Animals. It was thought that his work was lost when the White Witch seized control of Narnia and ransacked Cair Paravel—but here it was, at the top of this tower all the time!" They quickly got to work sorting through the piles, but by the end of the day, it still looked as if they had not started. They climbed back down the winding staircase and to the dining hall for dinner, where Susan and Edmund told Peter and Lucy about the discovery. Peter decided that preserving and cataloguing the Narnian histories should be one of their priorities, and appointed Tumnus to oversee the project. Edmund volunteered to help.

A week later, Edmund was beginning to regret the decision. They had spent hours upon hours sifting through the volumes of information, but it felt like they had not made any progress. It was difficult to tell what was folklore and what was true history—it seemed, in fact, that Tornas had simply opened the door of the room and tossed all of the materials inside, and they simply laid where they landed. Every evening, Edmund and Tumnus would emerge covered in dust, but would have brilliant stories to tell the others: Prince Col's journey into Archenland, Aslan's visit to Telmar, and the defeat of the Trolls of the Marsh.

One afternoon, Edmund was reading through a book that detailed the life of Marius, who seemed to be one of the most boring of all of Narnia's princes. Edmund sighed as he turned the pages, scanning for anything important in the text. _This is nearly as awful as school_, he thought, when suddenly, a passage caught his eye:

"The day after Prince Marius' thirteenth birthday, he sailed to the Lone Islands to start his term of service. Narnian princes always took part in this tradition, started by King Rulian. The king had retraced the steps of his grandfather, King Gale, who had defeated the dreaded dragon and was made Emperor. Marius became the attendant-in-waiting of the Lord Fargus, serving him for several months. During this time, Marius learned many of the things that he needed to become king."

Edmund was lost in thought until Tumnus said, "Your Highness? Is everything all right?"

Shaking himself, Edmund replied, "Yes, of course. I just found something interesting." He showed the book to Tumnus and asked, "Have you ever heard of this tradition?"

"Hmm," he replied. "I don't remember reading it before, but I'm sure we'll find more about it."

Later that day, Edmund found Peter writing in the small study attached to his bedroom. "There is so much to be done, Edmund," he sighed. "I feel as if I do not know where to begin." He put down his quill and smiled wearily. "How did things go today for you?"

"It's terribly boring," Edmund admitted. "But I did find something I wanted to speak to you about today." He told Peter about Prince Marius and the tradition of going to the Lone Islands. "Every Narnian prince must spend time in service to a lord of the Lone Islands. I guess it helps them become better rulers."

Peter looked at his brother quizzically. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with us?"

Edmund put his hands on his hips. "Don't you see? We're supposed to be restoring Narnia, bringing back the old ways, right? Don't you think we should be following some of the old traditions as well?"

"But Edmund," he replied, "we're already kings—it wouldn't make any sense for us to go and serve."

"I wasn't suggesting that _you_ go," said Edmund in a huff. "_I_ want to go. And don't try to argue! Narnia needs you, we both know it. And so do the girls."

"Narnia needs you too, Edmund—"

"But I don't know how to be king, Peter. If this will help me, then I want to do it." Peter opened his mouth to protest, but Edmund cut him off again. "You cannot change my mind. I'm going, whether you want me to or not. But I was hoping to have your permission for this. Besides, you were planning to visit the Lone Islands next week—it is perfect." Peter still was unsure, but Edmund talked of nothing else through dinner and the rest of the evening. Before going to bed, Peter stopped at Susan's bedroom. "Should I let him go?" heasked.

"What choice do you have?" she said. "You know Ed—once he has something in his mind, there's no letting go of it. Besides, he is a king, and a knight of Narnia. You should not stop him."

With all of that settled, the only thing left to do was to make the final preparations for Edmund's journey. He apologized to Tumnus for leaving him with so much work to do, but of course Tumnus wished him well and not to think on it. The day before they were scheduled to leave, Susan helped Edmund pack his clothes and some of his favorite books, while Lucy sat on his bed, watching sadly. "Must you really go, Edmund?" she said for the umpteenth time.

"It's for the best Lu," he replied. "I'm going to learn all sorts of fantastic things while I'm gone. I'll be able to really do what Aslan wants as king."

"Maybe I should go, too!" she said excitedly.

"It's only for princes," he told her, trying not to be cross. "And it's something that _I_ need to do." Lucy folded her arms and said that she still did not understand what the big deal was, and that it was not fair for her to have to stay behind simply because she was a girl. Finally, they were finished, and Edmund pulled everything out into the hallway. They had a farewell dinner for Edmund, and their friends all came to say good-bye. There were many handshakes all around and Mrs. Beaver gave Edmund so many hugs that Mr. Beaver had to pull her away so he could go to bed. When everyone was gone, they went to their own rooms, but none of them were expecting to sleep much that night.

The next morning, the four children were sleepy-eyed and yawning over breakfast. The sun was not yet up, but the captain wanted to sail out as soon as the sun began to rise. Edmund felt his stomach turning over and over, a mixture of excitement and nervousness, and a little tiny piece of sadness. "Are you all right, Edmund? You look terrible," said Lucy.

"I'm fine," he said quickly, looking at Peter. He did not want to give his brother any excuse to refuse his going, but Peter said nothing.

"Are you sure you've packed everything you wanted?" asked Susan.

"Yes, I am sure," he replied.

"Did you say good-bye to everyone? Did you remember to—"

"Stop worrying, Susan," Peter said. "I'm sure Edmund has taken care of everything." Edmund smiled gratefully at his older brother, and they finished breakfast in silence. In fact, no one said anything further until they all rode together down to the harbor. The Narnian navy only consisted of one ship at the moment: the _Swan of the Sea_. The ship had been completed only one month before, and the kings and queens had taken it on its maiden voyage up and down the coast. This would be the furthest that the ship would have traveled, and the crew was busy making necessary preparations and last-minute checks. They waited for the captain, a short man named Parn, to give them the word to come aboard. Parn was an Archenlander that King Lune had sent to Narnia to assist with the plans and building of the navy, and he had proven to be an invaluable help to Peter. Susan fussed over Edmund and tried hard not to give him too many reminders while Peter spoke to the crew that were still ashore. Finally, Parn came down to greet them. "Good morning, Your Majesties," he said with a bow. "The _Swan of the Sea_ is ready to receive you."

"Thank you, good Parn," said Peter. "My brother and I will do all that we can to assist you."

"All is taken care of, High King," he replied. "I will show you to your quarters whenever you are ready." Peter nodded and gave each of his sisters a kiss. "I will be back in a few weeks," he said. "Stay well." The girls said good-bye to him before turning to Edmund.

"Now, you needn't make a fuss," he said quickly to the queens. "I'll be returning before long myself." He looked at them warily for a moment, waiting for the onslaught of tears. But Susan simply gave him a long hug, saying "Take care, Edmund." Lucy's eyes were wide and sad, and she hesitated for a moment before crying, "Oh, Edmund! I will miss you so much!" and jumping into his arms. Edmund rolled his eyes, but hugged her back, secretly happy that she had, after all, made a fuss. At last, he was able to pry himself from Lucy's grip, and walked behind Peter to board the ship. One of the crew cried for the anchor to be raised, and they were off.

They had a strong tail wind the entire time, so the trip to the Lone Islands only took fifteen days. Peter had suffered some mild seasickness for the first day or two, so Edmund had stayed with him in their quarters to keep him company. But by the third day, Edmund was itching to be out and about, and since Peter was feeling so much better they walked around and met the rest of the crew. Edmund was able to try almost every job on the ship, from feeding the animals to raising the sails to steering the ship. He even climbed up to the lookout for an entire day, and pitched in to help the crew with the cleaning and mopping. In the evenings, he would talk to Peter about their plans for Narnia and would listen as the others reported to them on the customs of the Lone Islands. Edmund was too busy to feel nervous once the entire time—that is, until the afternoon of the fourteenth day, when the unmistakable cry came from the top of the lookout perch: "Land ho!"


	2. King No Longer

**Chapter 2: King No Longer**

The ship docked that evening, and messengers were sent on land to announce the arrival of the two kings. Edmund wanted to go ashore right away, but Peter insisted that they wait. "It wouldn't be fitting for us to go unannounced," he said. "Besides, we do not know how we will be received. It's best to wait and see." Edmund begrudgingly agreed, and when the messengers returned the next morning, he as happy to learn that the Lord Dorvanon, governor of the Lone Islands, was awaiting them. The Narnian flags and the king's standard were unfurled, and all of the crewmen and soldiers dressed in their finest to accompany the two kings to the shore.

When they reached land, a large crowd of people had gathered, and they erupted into cheers at their arrival. The men marched two by two down the road leading to the capital, and Peter and Edmund walked together in the middle of the throng. The people continued cheering as they followed them towards the town, but whispered among themselves about how young their new monarchs were. Even more people awaited them at the entrance to the town, and flowers were thrown at the feet of the Narnians. Peter stood tall, waving at the crowd. Edmund followed him closely, feeling slightly nervous at the number of people.

Dorvanon was waiting for the kings at the entrance to the governor's house, which also served as a mixture of town hall, government, and courthouse. He was a tall man with light features and what Susan would have called a "kind face". The soldiers stepped aside so that Peter could approach, and Dorvanon bowed low. "Greetings, High King," he said. "On behalf of the people of the Lone Islands, I welcome you to your lands."

"Thank you," Peter replied. "You and your people have our gratitude for such a warm reception." He gestured to Edmund to step forward and said, "I would like to present my brother Edmund, king and knight of Narnia." The men bowed again, and Dorvanon invited them inside. They were led to a room with a large table filled with food and drink, and Dorvanon and the kings sat in plush chairs around the table. After exchanging some pleasantries and assuring that they had a pleasant voyage, Peter said, "It is heartwarming to see that the Lone Islands are filled with such love. I am glad to know that you still recognize the crown."

"The Lone Islands have always remained true to the king of Narnia," said Dorvanon. "The people bore much hardship while the White Witch was in control."

"Did you also have an endless winter?" asked Edmund.

"Nay, my lord," he answered gravely. "But we still suffered with drought and disease. While Narnia endures, so do we, and when she suffers, we feel it as well. The false Queen had sent one of her minions to rule for her over the Lone Islands. We know not what manner of creature it was, but it was cruel and heartless and showed the people no pity. When the Witch was slain, it also died. That is how we knew that Narnia had been delivered." Dorvanon shook himself suddenly. "But that is in the past, and we look towards a new and prosperous future!" Some of the soldiers in the room cried, "Hear hear!" and thumped the ground.

Peter nodded. "As do we. Have things improved since the foul creature died?"

Dorvanon smiled. "In the past months, we have entered into a new age. Our crops grow bountiful, our people are content and happy, and those who suffered the most now praise Aslan's name. I was elected into this leadership position by the people until other arrangements could be made, and I have tried to do my best by them. I hope that you find this to be so, Your Majesty."

"I'm sure I will," Peter said. "If the people are happy to have you as their leader, and all is well in the Lone Islands, then I do not see why you cannot continue the responsibility if you wish to accept it." Dorvanon nodded, and they continued to talk for a while about the Lone Islands, its people, and plans for the near future. After lunch, Peter and Edmund accompanied him on a tour of the town, where they met many of the people. Men bowed to the kings and pledged their service, while the women fussed and gossiped together. Some of the young girls waved shyly to the kings, and there were children always following them, crowding around and looking in amazement at the Narnian soldiers, with their bright armor and long swords. That evening, many of the town's elders and important merchants came to the governor's house, and there was a grand feast in the kings' honor, followed by music and dancing. "It's a pity the girls could not be here," said Edmund, and Peter agreed.

Peter stayed on for three more days, visiting the other islands and touring the other villages. He also inspected their army, and left many instructions on how to make it stronger and how to defend their shores. On the fourth day, he announced his plans to leave the next afternoon, after Dorvanon had been sworn in as governor. He had proven to be a fair and effective leader. All that was left to be done was a formal declaration of his position, and for Dorvanon to pledge allegiance to the Narnian throne.

After the evening meal, Edmund asked Peter about staying. "You are still set on this plan of yours?" Peter asked.

"Yes," he replied. "I want to do my time of service like the princes in the old days."

"Very well, then," Peter said, and they went together to find Dorvanon. The governor was in his study, and rose as they entered the room. "Your Majesties," he said. "I was just finishing reviewing the plans for the ceremony tomorrow."

"I trust that you have everything in hand," Peter said. "For now, I want to discuss a matter of great importance to my brother." Edmund then explained about finding the account of Prince Marius, and what he had learned of the custom. "It is my wish to stay on here, and complete my own service on the Lone Islands."

Dorvanon could not hide his surprise. "I must say, Sire, this is a most unusual request. I have heard of the service—in fact, there are accounts in the former governors' logs, dating back centuries."

"What more do you know of the tradition?" asked Peter.

He thought for a moment. "Only that the prince would not live as a prince while here and serve in a household as the master saw fit. That is all I can remember. You are of course welcome here, King Edmund. After all, this is your kingdom. I can arrange for you to stay on at my house. Although I must admit, I am not sure what types of service you are looking to complete. Perhaps after the High King leaves tomorrow, we can go together and look up those accounts."

With the plan set, Edmund was anxious for Peter to be on his way and for his own adventure to begin. The ceremony brought another huge crowd of people. They cheered as Dorvanon took his oath, and he kneeled to pledge his allegiance to the High King and Narnia. When all that was completed, the Narnians returned to the house to gather their things and make their way down to the ship. "Now Edmund," said Peter, "are you absolutely sure you want to stay?"

"Yes," he said for the umpteenth time. "Stop babying me. I'll be perfectly all right."

Peter smiled. "Of that I have no doubt. Before you even try to argue, you should know that I am leaving you a guard. And I want you to come home in three months. We need you at Cair Paravel." Edmund began to protest, but he could see that Peter was determined, so he agreed. A few hours later, the Narnians headed down to where the ship was docked, and the two brothers embraced before Peter went aboard. "Take care, Edmund," Peter said to him. Edmund felt a surprising heaviness now that the moment had arrived. Peter then waved to the people, who were cheering and crying and waving farewell, and then with the blast of trumpets the king was on board and the ship was off. Edmund stood with Dorvanon watching as the ship grew smaller and smaller.

"Come, Your Majesty," said Dorvanon. "Let us see if we can find what you are looking for." When they returned to his home, the bookkeeper had already pulled the records that contained information about the custom. Edmund sat in his room for the day with his guard, a Dwarf named Nobtom. Together, they read through the annals, but unfortunately, neither could find more than a line here or a line there. "I hate to say it, Your Majesty," said the Dwarf, "but I don't believe that we'll find much help here."

Edmund frowned and slammed his book shut. "Then I suppose it'll be up to me to figure this out." He sat through the afternoon and wrote up a plan, which he delivered to Dorvanon at supper that evening. "I would like to be sent to a different household," Edmund said. "Too many people here already know me, and I want to go as a regular person, not as royalty. I'll serve in any capacity for three months. But I wish for my true identity to remain a secret."

Dorvanon thought for a moment. "I think I know just where to send you. Lord Gervise, who is the mayor of Wilmet, has a large household, so you would blend in easily there. The town is located on the other side of this island, and has mostly farmers. If you'd like, I'll write a letter of introduction tonight, saying that you are the son of one of my soldiers in need of a placement."

"That would be perfect," said Edmund, and hurried back to his room to pack. The next day, Edmund took a quick breakfast and set off on a horse that Dorvanon provided. Nobtom would of course be accompanying him, but they dressed in plain clothes and went with no other escort. It took them most of the day to cross the island. Edmund could see that the Lone Islanders lived simple lives, and many of them were very poor. But he remembered what Dorvanon had said about how the people had suffered while the White Witch reigned Narnia, and that they were beginning to regain their strength since she was overthrown. He took heart knowing that Peter would make sure that they were taken care of.

Wilmet was a small town that had grown up around the large house and lands belonging to Gervise. When Edmund reached the town, it was nearly dark and most of the people were already in their homes. They rode slowly through the quiet town and up to the front gate of what was certainly the master's house. It was not large enough to be called a castle (and was certainly not nearly as large as Cair Paravel, Edmund noted) but did have a huge front gate, was four stories high, and even had a watchtower on each corner. Edmund could not help but feel a little nervous at the sight, but then he reminded himself sharply that he was a king and to stop being so anxious.

He stopped at the door as the guard came forward. "Who are you, and what is your business?" asked the guard brusquely.

"My name is Edmund," he said. "Lord Darvanon sent me here to serve Lord Gervise. I have a letter of introduction."

"Edmund, eh? Like the new king?" The guard peered at him closely. Edmund was nervous for a moment, sure that he was discovered, but then the guard gave a quick bark of a laugh. "Guess that can't be you, can it? And who is this?" he asked, turning his gaze onto Nobtom.

"Umm—" Edmund thought quickly. "This is Nobtom, my escort. He came to serve with me, so I wouldn't make the journey alone."

The guard contemplated this for a moment, and then nodded. "All right then, you can go in, and wait for the master to see you." He led them inside to the front hall, which had a small bench for them to sit on and not much else. There were hallways and staircases leading in every direction from the room. "Wait here," the guard said, and then left. Edmund and Nobtom sat down together. "Not a friendly lot, are they?" said Nobtom. Edmund didn't answer.

They sat there for what seemed hours. Edmund had just started nodding off to sleep when a servant called for them to come. Edmund jumped up, and with Nobtom, was led down a long hallway, up a flight of stairs, and through another hallway before reaching a large waiting room. Edmund wondered briefly how he would ever learn how to get around such a complicated house. Cair Paravel was laid out much more neatly.

Inside the room, a man sat in a large chair by the fireplace. "Over here where I can see you," he said. Edmund approached. He was very large and had long dark hair, which made him look very daunting. Edmund immediately began to sit down in the chair opposite, but the man snapped, "You were not called in here to have a seat. Now stand up straight."

Edmund jumped back up. He clenched his fists, already annoyed with himself for forgetting that he was supposed to be pretending to be an ordinary person. The man looked him over for several moments before continuing, "Your name is Edmund, is it?"

"Yes, Lord Gervise," he replied. "I was sent by Lord Darvanon. I have a letter here if you—"

"Hold your tongue, boy. Do not prattle on like a bird." He took the letter from Edmund's hand, and after reading it, went on, "You are obviously new, and need to be taught how to behave. I'll take you on, but you must give me no trouble, and do as you are told. Any disruptions will bring on serious consequences. Do you understand?"

Edmund was a little taken aback by the harsh tone, but nodded. "Yes, I understand. What—"

"Lesson one will be to hold your tongue. 'Yes sir' or 'no sir' will suffice, and anything else out of your mouth will earn you no supper. You will learn the value of listening. Now, go down to the kitchen and see the cook there. She will tell you what to do and show you where you may sleep." With that, he waved his hand in dismissal, and Edmund left the room with Nobtom following closely behind. Together they walked down the long, winding servant stairs to the kitchen on the bottom floor. "I did not like the way he spoke to you, sire. It's not fitting for the king of Narnia—"

"But I'm not king of Narnia here, am I? And it would be best for you not to call me 'sire' or anything of the sort either. I'm just Edmund to everyone, including you." Nobtom had nothing to say in response, but pursed his lips at the idea.

The cook was a short, plump woman with wild red hair and a red nose. "Well, well, the master has sent me another boy to train. Well, I have no need of you now, so you best get to bed, for you're to rise at four."

"Four?" Edmund choked. "In the morning?"

The cook gave a great laugh that made her hair bounce up and down. "Well, well, my boy, what did you think this was, a nice holiday? You're here to work, after all." She showed him his bed, which was really a blanket over some straw in the corner, placed a little way away from the fireplace. "Well, here we are, be ready at four!" And she went back to her work without another word. Determined not to be discouraged so easily, he did his best to make the bed comfortable. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and did his best to fall asleep.


End file.
